Ni en 1000 años
by blackspirit
Summary: – ¿Conoces el dicho que son los vencedores los que escriben la historia? Ya no apareces en los libros de historia. En mil años todos te habrán olvidado.


**Ni en mil años**

* * *

No podía dejar de temblar atado en aquella lápida. El cruciatus aun dañaba cada célula de su ser. El cuerpo de Cedric a escasos metros. Desechado como una vieja muñeca de trapo.

Voldemort ondeaba su túnica mientras los mortífagos se arrodillaban temerosos ante su señor. Su mente divagaba con la conquista del mundo mágico. Con el abandono que había sufrido de sus seguidores. Pronto todos ellos pagarían. Casi trece años como un alma errante serían pagado con sangre. Y el primero en pagarlo sería el maldito chico atado a la tumba de su indigno padre.

\- Haarry Pootter. – El nombre vilmente susurrado mientras se acercaba al nombrado. Todos los presentes fijaron la vista en el que había sido la caída de su señor. - "El Niño Que Vivió." – Escupió lentamente mientras se acercaba al muchacho que intentaba inútilmente retroceder del hombre que se le acercaba. – Y aquí es donde la maldición... – Levantó la mano dejando que la yema de su dedo rozase la cicatriz. En ese momento su cuerpo sintió un ligero escalofrío. Una conocida sensación que hacía años que no sentía. La misma que apreciaba cada vez que tocaba uno de sus horcrux. Volvió lentamente a tocar la cicatriz. El escalofrío recorriendo su piel mientras veía al chico intentar volver a alejarse. – Idos. – Salió con susurro helado sin dejar de mirar al horcrux ante él. Su orden no tardó en cumplirse. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa maniática se posará en su rostro mientras arrancaba un solo pelo de la cabeza del menor.

Dos horas después, el torturado y maltrecho cuerpo de Harry Potter apareció dentro de la llameante fuente de la hermandad mágica. Ningún hechizo consiguió apagar el fuego hasta que el cadáver del moreno fue consumido por las espeluznantes llamas negras que destruyeron la estatua del ministerio de magia. Los presentes jamás olvidarían los desgarradores gritos y el olor de la carne quemada. Su muerte aparecería en todos los periódicos del mundo mágico.

~~~*HP*~~~

Su mente crepitaba. Su cuerpo dolía. Tenía el frío sepultado en los huesos. Llevaba horas atado a esas cadenas que habían salido del techo y el suelo cuando empezaba a recobrar la consciencia dentro de lo que parecía un cubo de cristal. La oscuridad había sido su única compañera. Podían haber pasado horas o días. Ya no estaba seguro. Tenía la boca seca. La lengua pastosa. No sabía cuándo fue la última vez que había comido o bebido algo. El corte en su brazo palpitaba haciendo que el dolor llegara a su sien.

La repentina luz hizo que cerrase los ojos. Intentó retroceder cuando una poción fue obligada a atravesar su garganta.

\- Estás muerto. – Fue la fría voz que rompió el silencio.

Sabía que moriría. Desde que había recuperado la consciencia, sabía que Voldemort le torturaría para luego matarle. Pero no moriría agachando la cabeza. Moriría orgulloso. Mirando a los ojos del hombre que lo asesinaría. La risa fue lo que le sacó de sus pensamientos. Seguía siendo fría y cruel, pero a la vez sonaba divertida.

\- No vas a morir, Arash. – Le aseguró mientras volvía a tocar la cicatriz. – No puedes morir. Y nadie que busque a Harry Potter será capaz de encontrarte. Está muerto y enterrado en una tumba sin nombre. Como verás, te cree nuevos registros. Nunca, nadie, te encontrará por tu antiguo nombre.

\- Mis amigos me encontrarán. – Aseguró. Ellos no le abandonarían.

\- Tus amigos, ahora mismo, han restablecido sus vidas bajo mis órdenes. Casándose y uniéndose a mis hombres en sus puestos asignados. Únicamente les queda llorar delante de la tumba de lo que quedaba de tu carbonizado cuerpo en el aniversario de tu muerte. Tu antiguo nombre está prohibido. Nadie lo menciona. No, si no quiere morir, lentamente, torturado junto con sus familias. Con el tiempo, te unirás a mí bajo tu nuevo nombre. Arash Amarion.

\- Ni en mil años. – Escupió. Se sentía entumecido, pero ya no le dolía la cabeza. La herida de su brazo se había cerrado como si nunca hubiera estado allí. Y parecía que su cuerpo sanaba por segundos.

\- Mil años. – Sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que helaban la sangre. – ¿Conoces el dicho que son los vencedores los que escriben la historia? – La varita en la sien del moreno. - Ya no apareces en los libros de historia. En mil años todos te habrán olvidado. Nadie se acordará de ti. Después de todo, solo han pasado veinte desde que el mundo mágico es mío. - No pudo evitar reír al ver el terror en los ojos de su horcrux. Para Harry solo había pasado un sueño. – Y, ahora, solo los pocos que te conocieron se acuerdan de ti.

-**Año 2995-**-

El sensor hizo que el atronador ruido de la perforadora se detuviera. El operador de la máquina no podía dejar de mirar el sensor. Nada le había preparado para este momento. Un cubículo de tres metros cúbicos se mostraba ante él. Y lo que más miedo le daba era el cuerpo que flotaba en el centro de él. Inmóvil pero vivo. No supo lo que le poseyó para bajar de la máquina e ir hacía la caja de cristal. Tal vez el pensar que lo que tenía delante no podía ser real. Solo los elegidos, los supremos, podían realizar magia tan poderosa como esa. Toco levemente el cristal con la yema de los dedos. El dolor que sintió no lo olvidaría el resto de su corta vida. Los diez segundos que la maldición le permitió vivir.

Seis horas más tarde, su relevo fue el que los encontró. Su compañero muerto y esa prisión de cristal que parecía lanzar llamas negras a cualquiera que intentase acercarse.

El lugar no tardó en llenarse de personal, de periodistas y cámaras. Las noticias del descubrimiento no tardarían en llegar a todo el planeta.

El chico dentro de la caja era un misterio. Los supremos intentaban llegar a él. Lanzando hechizos que hacían que todos los presentes temblasen de envidia del poder que mostraban.

El atronador silencio hizo que el mago que estaba a punto de lanzar su hechizo quedase a medio movimiento. El emperador se había presentado. El emperador nunca hubiese ido si no fuera importante.

\- Mi alma. – Sonó como un murmullo. – Arash. –Miró a los presentes con esos ojos rojos que hacían que obedeciesen sus órdenes. - Mi hijo.

Las palabras empezaban a ser comprendidas por los presentes mientras se abrían dejando que pudiera pasar. Todos arrodillándose ante el ser inmortal que los gobernaba a todos.

Un hechizo más tarde, el emperador, les mostró a todos los presentes que su poder no tenía rival. Las lenguas de fuego habían desaparecido y la caja había estallado en millones de partículas dejando al inconsciente muchacho sobre una camilla para ser rápidamente trasladado al hospital "Lord V" seguido de doce supremos y su padre.

~~~*HP*~~~

Habían tenido que restringir sus movimientos y poco después sedarle. Los médicos no podían sentir más que lastima por él. El jefe del departamento había sido el seleccionado para darle a su querido emperador las malas noticias. Esto podía destrozarle. Nadie sabía que el emperador había tenido un hijo. Era muy reservado con su vida privada. Siempre había algún insubordinado que intentaba hacerse con su puesto o un loco acosador que intentaba dañarle porque pensaban que era suyo.

El niño podría ser utilizado contra él.

Y ninguno de ellos lo permitiría. El hombre había conseguido detener la Tercera Guerra. Los magos contra los muggles. Y, cuando por fin se había detenido, "La Epidemia" se había llevado a más del noventa por ciento de la población del planeta. El emperador fue quien encontró la cura. Salvando a los pocos más de mil millones de habitantes que quedaban en la tierra. Hasta ese momento había sido el rey de toda Europa. Después, los pocos supervivientes le habían proclamado el emperador del mundo.

Jamás habían encontrado a nadie tan benevolente y devoto como su emperador.

Intentó poner voz profesional. Le duro lo que tardó en encontrarse con los ojos rojos de su señor.

\- Lo siento mucho, mi señor. – Le había temblado la voz. - Físicamente está perfectamente, pero ha sufrido hechizos desmemorizantes y su mente está confundida. No encontramos lo que pueden haberle hecho. – La mano del emperador en su hombro le hizo levantar la cabeza.

\- Habla. – Había sido un suave murmullo.

\- No deja de gritar que es usted un asesino. Que estamos en mil novecientos noventa y cinco. Que asesinó a sus padres. Que su nombre no es Arash si no Harry. Que fue usted el que le encerró allí y que debe matarle.

\- Quiero verle. – A oídos de todos no había sido más que una súplica.

\- Mi señor, no creo que sea recomendable. – El médico sabía que no conseguiría nada. A él, como padre, nadie le impediría ver a su hijo si la situación fuese a la inversa. No quería que el hombre frente a él saliese dañado. El niño era demasiado inestable mentalmente.

\- Llevadme junto a mi hijo. – No había suplica. Era una orden y los supremos no habían tardado en hacer que se cumpliese.

~~~*HP*~~~

Le dolía la cabeza. Sentía los ojos pesados y la garganta dolorida.

\- Buenos días, Arash. – La suave voz en su oído había hecho que abriese los ojos rápidamente e intentase retroceder. El hombre, de unos cincuenta años, de cabello negro y unas cuantas canas plateadas no hubiese sido muy notable si no hubiera sido por sus ojos rojos.

\- ¡NO TE ACERQUES A MI! – Las restricciones en sus muñecas y pies le habían impedido ir muy lejos.

\- Mi pequeño niño. ¿Qué te han hecho? – Los médicos presentes no pudieron dejar de notar el dolor en su voz. Voldemort intentó apartar un par de mechones de la frente del menor.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES! – Gritó mientras su respiración se volvía errática. ¿Por qué nadie le ayudaba? ¿Por qué todas las personas que había visto intentaban convencerle de que no se llamaba Harry y que había estado secuestrado durante años? Notó su cuerpo caer lánguidamente en la cama cuando el hechizo del médico le dio de lleno. Se sentía totalmente relajado dentro de su terror.

\- ¿Cuál es el tratamiento, doctor? – El hombre, que se había quedado en la puerta, ahora tomaba su pulso.

\- Le he reservado plaza en el pabellón mental…

\- No.

\- Mi señor, debe entenderlo. Es peligroso para usted. Puede tener arranques psicópatas. – Intentó convencerle.

\- Busque otro método. – Le indicó. – Arash vuelve a casa conmigo.

\- Mi señor, debe pensar en su seguridad. – No podía dejar que le pasase nada. El mundo le culparía a él si saliese dañado. – Su hijo es mentalmente inestable.

\- Entonces prepara dos plazas. – No dejaba de pasar la mano por la mejilla del aterrorizado chico. – Arash no volverá a salir de mi vista.

\- Pero señor, no puedo encerrarle. Usted no es un peligro. El mundo le necesita. – Suplicó.

\- Y yo necesito a mi hijo. – Los seis presentes en la sala sabían que no iba a ceder. – Es lo único que me queda de mi adorada Lily. – El dolor en su voz hizo que los presentes sintieran su corazón apretarse. ¿cómo iban a negarle algo al hombre que les había dado tanto?

~~~*HP*~~~

Había vuelto a intentar escapar. Esa mansión era enorme y parecía que las puertas y ventanas estaban hechizadas para que no pudiera salir. No había llegado muy lejos. Un supremo le había paralizado antes de poder tocar la puerta de salida.

Dentro de la mansión no tenía restricciones. Podía ir a cualquier lugar. Hacer lo que quisiera. Nadie le molestaba y todos los presentes eran sumamente amables con él. Todos le saludaban con un "Buenos días, Arash" u "Hoy tiene buen aspecto, señorito Arash".

Le estaban volviendo loco. Había gritado hasta la saciedad que ese no era su nombre. Que se llamaba Harry. Y que el hombre al que todos parecían adorar era un asesino. Era, entonces, cuando todos se le quedaban mirando con cara de lástima. Si pudiera los abofeteaba.

Le habían asignado un psicómago que estaba a su disposición las veinticuatro horas y con el que debía estar teniendo una sesión ahora mismo. Se negaba a hablar con él desde que el hombre había restringido su magia. Que esta hubiera destruido el cuarto cuando le había intentado convencer que lo gran hombre que era su padre podría haber tenido algo que ver.

Y hablando de su maravilloso padre, le había dado todo lo que podía desear. Incluso tuvo una cena de solo helado cuando le mencionó al psicómago que le gustaba el helado de chocolate. La casa de los Dursley podría entrar entera en su cuarto. No sabía cómo habían conseguido que funcionase la tecnología en una casa mágica. Ahora era poseedor de una holovisión y tres consolas. Su guardarropa podría vestir a un pequeño país. Y lo que más le gustaba era la piscina interior. La única que podía usar y donde pasaba la mayoría del día ya que parecía que nadie más iba allí.

\- El señorito Arash llega tarde a cenar. – Le informó un elfo. – El padre del señorito Arash le espera en el salón.

La cena. De todo, era lo único que no podía saltarse. Voldemort le obligaba a cenar con él. La primera vez que se había negado, su padre fue hasta su cuarto, le levitó hasta la silla del salón y no pudo moverse de ella hasta que escuchó, y le contó, a su padre cómo había ido su día. Según el psicómago, sería una buena forma de volver a conocerse y no debería permitírsele faltar.

~~~*HP*~~~

\- ¿Qué tal tu día? – No podía soportar el tono dulce con el que le hablaba Voldemort. Como si realmente se preocupara por él.

\- Bien. – Resopló.

\- Judgson te ha estado buscando por todos lados. Me ha comentado que te niegas a hablar con él. – No se molestó ni en contestar. Había visto los informes del hombre en el despacho de Voldemort. – Esta aquí para ayudarte. No deberías faltar a las sesiones.

\- No le soporto. – Escupió.

\- Entonces te buscaré otro psicómago. – Sonrió. – Uno con el que te sientas cómodo.

\- No te molestes. – Masculló. – No lo necesito.

\- Deberías entender que es por tu bien. – No dejaba de sonreírle. Como comprendiendo al adolescente.

\- Tenerme prisionero en este lugar y quitarme mi magia no es por mi bien.

\- ¿Prisionero? – Se sorprendió. – ¿Es así como te sientes?

\- No puedo salir de esta maldita mansión. – Estaba enfadado. – Es una maldita jaula de oro.

\- Creo que es culpa mía. – Se sinceró. – No me he dado cuenta que te estaba ahogando. Me daba miedo que te volvieran a secuestrar. Que volvieras a desaparecer de mi vida. Eres lo único que me queda desde la muerte de tu madre. – Ignoró la mirada de odio que le dio el muchacho. – ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a tomr el aire?

\- ¿El aire? ¿Con escobas? – Se perdió la ligera sonrisa de Voldemort. Le iba a dejar salir fuera. Era un buen volador. Podría intentar escapar.

~~~*HP*~~~

\- ¿Cómo está, Nagini? – El tono había dejado de ser dulce. Mirando al adolescente que dormía en su habitación.

\- Frustrado. Aunque se ha emocionado con la idea de salir de aquí. - Le siseó. – Creo que va a intentar escapar. No le gusta estar encerrado. Lo sabes.

\- ¿Cómo olvidar la segunda vez que le liberé? – Sonrió. – La mansión de los Nott no ha vuelto a ser la misma y eso que han pasado seiscientos años. Caio no paró de gruñir que un mocoso había destrozado el ala norte de su mansión hasta el final de sus días. Ese maldito fantasma había tenido la culpa de todo.

\- Tampoco fue buena idea intentar forzarle a que se uniera a ti. – Nagini aun recordaba la cara de los antiguos amigos del niño cuando, al contar con más de noventa años, le vieron. Ronald Parkinson-Weasley había muerto de un infarto debido a la impresión mientras que la sangresucia tuvo que ser reducida por su marido. Draco Malfoy había pagado el error de su padre. Lucius había destruido su diario. Él había arruinado su linaje al obligar a su hijo a casarse con Granger y tener un mínimo de tres hijos mediasangre. El niño se había interpuesto en el cruciatus dirigido a la mujer cuando se negó a unirse a él. Su oposición había dado paso a una pequeña revuelta que tardó días en morir. La señora Malfoy había muerto en ella. Destruyendo las esperanzas de los que la apoyaban. Había tardado doscientos años en eliminar los recuerdos y las imágenes que habían vuelto a circular. Aún así esa maldita mujer había conseguido dejar notas de sus horcrux. En los siguientes cincuenta años, los rebeldes, habían destruido todos menos dos.

\- Esta vez saldrá bien. – Sonrió. – Se unirá voluntariamente a mí y no volverá a intentar escapar. Después de todo, solo es un pobre niño engañado por unos viles secuestradores. Con el tiempo entenderá que su vida como Harry Potter no era más que una gran mentira. Que sus secuestradores implantaron esos recuerdos en su memoria para dañar a su padre. Que tiene la familia con la que siempre soñó.

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces. – Se volvió a acurrucar junto al chico. Llevaba días haciéndole compañía y contándole cómo el mundo no era como él pensaba.

\- Si esto no funciona le volveré a encerrar y esta vez para siempre.

~~~*HP*~~~

Cuando le dijo que iban a salir a montar no había esperado esto. Ni que el elfo le obligará a ponerse un casco. El resto de la ropa ni la había mirado. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. No tendría la boca abierta mientras miraba el animal frente a él.

Parece que se alegra de verte. Te ha echado de menos. – La yegua le daba con el morro en el pecho esperando que la acariciase. Un movimiento de varita después estaba vestido con la ropa de jinete que había ignorado. - Te ha echado de menos.

\- Es un caballo. – Declaró lo obvio ante la risa de "su padre".

\- Por supuesto. Es tu yegua. – Le miró extrañado antes de poner una cara de dolida comprensión. – No te acuerdas de Stella. – Le puso una mano en el hombro. – Era de tu madre. Te la regaló poco antes de morir. Os encantaba montar juntos. Ella fue la que te enseñó. Hay alguna foto en el álbum familiar. Podemos verlo juntos…si quieres.

El día pasó rápidamente. Con Voldemort enseñándole a montar apropiadamente y disfrutando del aire fresco en un día de picnic. Desde ese día sus tardes pasaban en las caballerizas montando a Stella y cuidando de ella. Dos veces a la semana su padre se unía a él en las rutas trazadas por su instructor.

~~~*HP*~~~

Jamás pensó que la guerra podía llegar hasta ese punto. La Tercera Guerra Mundial había devastado a gran parte de la población mundial. Nunca habían podido llegar a calibrar el nivel armamentístico de los muggles. Jamás habían llegado a pensar en una guerra bacteriológica. No les quedó más remedio que rendirse. Encerrando el mundo mágico durante doscientos años. En ese periodo, la endogamia sufrida por las familias sangre puras habían dado cada vez más squibs. Dejando el mundo mágico reducido a casi la nada. Y lo que empezó como un castigo pronto empezó a ser una solución. Había obligado a los Malfoy a casarse con sangresucias desde hacía años y con el paso del tiempo fueron los únicos que mantuvieron su magia. No solo la mantuvieron si no que eran de los más poderosos. La mayoría de ellos pertenecían a sus supremos. Desde entonces tuvo que cambiar sus planes y su ideología. Los sangrepuras eran obligados a unirse a primíparos. Dando sangre nueva a sus desgastadas líneas de sangre. Poco a poco fueron recuperándose. Quedando el único problema de los muggles. Fue entonces cuando crearon el virus. Debería haber eliminado a las mujeres muggles. Con lo que no contaron fue que mutó. Destrozando al noventa por ciento de la población mundial.

Fue su vacuna la que le dio ya no solo el mundo mágico si no también el muggle. Una vacuna basada en la sangre de alguien que no había estado expuesto al virus. Se realizaron análisis a toda la población. Esperando que al menos una persona no hubiese estado en contacto con él. Y fue cuando todos se habían rendido, cuando ni una sola persona estaba libre de aquella peste, que presentó su vacuna. La que había salvado lo que quedaba de la humanidad. Diez mil millones de personas entre magos y muggles.

Desde ese día fue nombrado emperador. Consiguiendo lo que quería a base de buenas palabras y falsas bendiciones. Llevaba trescientos años con ese papel. Teniendo el mundo a sus pies. Lo tenía todo menos al maldito mocoso. El único que no había sido expuesto al virus. El salvador de la humanidad. Encerrado en aquel cubo que era su prisión.

Potter siempre había sido la espina clavada en su fragmentada alma. El único que jamás se rendiría ante él. Miró a sus vasallos. Los había conseguido con falsas palabras y bondad. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. El chico se inclinaría ante él. Solo debía darle lo que siempre había querido. Una familia. Su familia.

~~~*HP*~~~

Hogwarts. El tema había sido difícil de tratar. Voldemort, su padre, se había negado rotundamente. Voldemort no le había negado nada. Incluso habían ido juntos de compras, ante las miradas sorprendidas de los transeúntes, de viaje al Caribe, donde a Voldemort no le había importado estar en bañador mientras le servían margaritas y nadaban con delfines, y al cine donde descubrió que los muggles sabían de la magia y que su padre era la persona más importante del mundo.

Llevaba seis meses viviendo allí. Seis meses siendo Arash. Viendo como todos adoraban al hombre que le había jurado y perjurado que era su padre y que nunca le haría daño. Incluso le había llevado a ver la tumba de su madre. La mujer que él recordaba como Lily Potter en el aniversario de su muerte. Lilian Amethyst Ryddle. Una foto de ellos tres juntos, de hacía cinco años, se mostraba en la lápida. Y fue al ver a unos chicos con la túnica de la escuela que pensó en que él debería estar en el colegio.

\- No. - Voldemort había sido tajante. Y entonces sucedió algo que jamás pensó que saldría de su boca.

\- Pero papá… - No sabía quién había estado más sorprendido. Si Voldemort o él. Después había salido corriendo y se había pasado dos días enteros sin salir de su habitación. Tendido en su cama. Acurrucado a Nagini. Sintiéndose un traidor a quien él consideraba su padre. James Potter.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – Su padre le miraba desde la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta fue hacía él y se sentó a su lado. – Pensé que jamás volverías a llamarme papá. Que habían dañado tu mente hasta el punto que siempre me verías como un horrible asesino.

\- Ya no sé que es real. – Había salido como un murmullo. – Por favor, ayúdame. Mi mente me sigue diciendo que soy Harry Potter. Que debería odiarte. Que mataste a mis padres. Que me matarás.

\- Nunca. – Le aseveró. – Eres parte de mi alma, Arash. Jamás permitiré que nada malo te suceda. Tú y Nagini sois lo único que me queda. No puedo perderos.

\- Si no quieres que vaya a Hogwarts no iré. – Voldemort había visto el dolor en sus ojos.

\- Lo he estado pensando. – Le sonrió. – No quiero que te vuelvas a sentir como un prisionero. Si quieres ir puedes hacerlo. – No perdió la chispa de alegría a sus palabras. – Pero… Habrá normas. Muchas normas.

~~~*HP*~~~

Hogwarts no era como su mente le contaba. No había cuatro casas. Solo dos. Los supremos y los magos.

Los primeros eran los magos con más poder. Los que serían la élite de los magos. Sirviendo al emperador y su familia.

Los primíparos eran cuidados y apreciados. Comprometidos a las grandes familias mágicas. Y cuando le preguntó a Hermes Malfoy si sabía lo que significaba sangresucia este se le quedó mirando como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas. Esa palabra estaba prohibida. Fue solo el conocimiento de quien era y que todos sabían su situación mental lo que había impedido que acabase arrestado. Aunque en la cena, su padre, le había dado una larga explicación de lo que era y no era aceptable.

En Hogwarts, todos habían aprendido que Arash no era como los demás. Llegaba por las mañanas y después de las clases volvía a su casa. Le había costado adaptarse al principio, pero Hermes Malfoy y Rouben Parkinson parecían tener una paciencia infinita con él. Incluso sus profesores hacían la vista gorda cuando su mente parecía divagar y decía cosas extrañas como que había matado un basilisco en la cámara común donde se realizaban las prácticas de duelo, que había volado en un hipogrifo o que historia era dada por un fantasma. No había habido fantasmas en Hogwarts en más de seiscientos años. Agatha Nott lo recordaba porque desaparecieron una semana después de la destrucción de gran parte de su mansión familiar.

Pero poco a poco se fue adaptando. Sintiéndose más cómodo como Arash. Olvidando lentamente a Harry.

Y cuando se graduó en Hogwarts, su padre estaba en primera fila. Aplaudiendo ante la atónita mirada de los demás.

Y fue su padre el que estuvo allí cuando, a los veinticinco años, dejó de envejecer. Cuando su esposa falleció y cuando sus hijos le fueron dejando.

Y Voldemort no pudo más que sonreír.

El mundo era suyo y Harry Potter, su Arash Amarion, su verdadera alma eterna, se lo había dado. Nunca le traicionaría. Únicamente tenía que asegurarse que fuera feliz.

Sus ojos rojos se posaron delante del traidor que estaba ante él. Que tuviese que fingir ser benevolente no quería decir que hubiese cambiado su corazón.

\- Crucio.


End file.
